


computer boy

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, av room sex, dylan is such a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: dylan usually eats his lunch in the av room.today, he’s going to eat something a lot saltier.





	computer boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first porn im a child of jesus y’all are going to hell for reading this

"vodka."

dylan looked up from his tuna sandwich, and up at the sweaty, red faced boy in the doorframe.

”what do you want, eric?” dylan sighed, putting his sandwich to one side. 

eric cringed a little at the use of his actual name, but walked over to dylan anyway. “i’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

”i always eat my lunch in here.”

eric walked forward, so he was standing between dylan’s spread legs. “not when i’m here.”

dylan signed a little, scratching the back of his head. “look, you were really yelling at those guys, and they saw me with you. i really don’t want to get a concussion from having my head slammed against a locker again.”

eric felt pure rage fill in his chest, how fucking dare dylan think eric was weak? they were reb and vodka, they stuck together. eric couldn’t help the hand that darted out, gripping dylan’s long hair tightly in a bunch on the top of his head.

dylan winced, and tried to pull away, but eric simply gripped tighter.

”don’t you fucking dare, dyl,” eric snapped, pushing dylan’s face into his crotch. dylan whimpered, closing one of his eyes to avoid it getting scratched by the rough denim of eric’s jeans.

”eric, not here. i’ll suck your dick when we get home,” dylan tried to compromise, but his plea seemed to fall on deaf ears when he heard the zip of eric’s fly.

suddenly, eric’s hand loosened, his fucked up accent became softer, and he leaned down. “do you really not want to, schatzi?”

dylan felt his chest tighten. eric made him feel so loved, but so degraded at the same time. it freaked him out how soft this hard-hearted boy could be.

“i’m okay, i want to,” dylan whispered, looking up at eric and giving him a small smile. dylan hadn’t even noticed eric closing the door. eric nodded a little, as if trying to convince himself for a second that he wasn’t being a faggot for wanting to fuck dylan’s face.

”alright, open up. don’t make me break your pretty teeth.”

trust eric to make a threat into a compliment.

dylan opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and desperately tried to regulate his breathing. 

eric smiled a little, waiting until dylan peeked up at him, before feeding his cock into the boy’s mouth. shit. how could he like girls when he had dylan klebold on his knees for him? 

dylan let out a little gagging noise, but made no further protest at the intrusion, his eyes opening every so often and darting over to the door.

time didn’t seem to pass when they were together. like they were frozen in time. a distant bell rang, but neither made an attempt to move from the situation. eric continued his slow thrusts, pausing every so often to allow dylan to catch his breath.

cutting through the silence was the small, whines from dylan, and the guttural moans from eric, then, suddenly-

“oh fuck!” 

eric wasn’t looking at dylan anymore, but at his watch, his mouth agape like the boy beneath him.

dylan pulled his head back with a small pop, looking up at eric and taking some deep breaths. “what is it, man?”

eric rubbed the back of his head, a bashful smile on his face. “we’re missing the bake sale.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO FUCKING ANGRY I WROTE 2K WORDS OF SOLID FILTH AND BRILLIANTNESS AND THEN MY VPN SHUT DOWN SO ALL MY TABS FUCKING REFRESHED AND I'M NOW SO UPSET AND ANGRY  
i hate how this ended but i was getting nervous it was going to be deleted if i didn’t man up and post it
> 
> if you like my works, please consider supporting me!  
https://ko-fi.com/bemorekind


End file.
